


Back Soon

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicide, i was told to write some blupjeans angst, suicide TW, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Lup finally has her body back, but it’s a lot to process. Barry tries to comfort her, but she pulls away.





	Back Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Uh y’all can thank Jess and Leah from the dnd discord for this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I’m gonna smooch the fuck out of you.” And she did. Barry was so warm, his beard prickled under her fingers, he was alive and so was she. But it was so much. After 12 years trapped by cool, stiff velvet, Barry, her Barry, was just too damn much. So she let go. She pulled back and smiled at Barry, but her hands tugged nervously at her blouse. 

Barry took her back to the house they shared with her brother and led her up to their room. Closing the door he smiled back at her.  
“Lup.”  
“Barry...” She looked down, avoiding his eyes. Barry took one step, then another, until he took her face in his hands. He reveled in her warmth and kisses her gently on her forehead. Lup stiffened and took a sharp step back.  
“Barry, I- I can’t do this.”  
“Do what?”  
“I don’t! This!” She gestured at her body. “Be alive, Touch, feel, kiss. It’s hard enough remembering to breathe! Barry I spent 12 years in hell. There was nothin inside my umbrella but velvet. Thick, horrible black velvet. Everything I touch reminds me of the velvet. Being a lich for the few months after I was freed was the happiest I have been in over 13 years. Because I couldn’t feel anything. But now I have to feel everything. The carpet, my clothes, the air, you. It all hurts to touch. What’s worse, the real kick in the gut, is that I want to touch. I want to feel every minute I’ve missed, every heart beat, every step. So I’m stuck, Barry, I’m trapped all over again. And. I. Can’t. Do. This.” Tears flowed down Lups face, but her ears were rigid in anger. Barry reached for her hand, but Lup took a step back suddenly, and her back hit the wide window. She froze and Barry watched as something, an idea, flit across her eyes.  
“Barry...”  
“Lup. No! I just got you back, I can’t! Not again!”  
“Barry, I love you and I swear, I’ll be back,” A sad smile crossed her face and she let out a choked laugh, “I’ll be back soon, babe.” With that, her hand found the windows latch. Barry tried to grab Lup’s hand, but her fingers slipped through his. He leaned out the window and saw Lup rise out of her body, her spirit relaxing. She looked up at him, spectral tears in her eyes, then vanished into smoke.


End file.
